Harry Dobby Winky
by smargden
Summary: Härry lämnar Hogwarts studiegemenskap efter att Dolores Umbridge visar sin rätta inställning.


**Harry Dobby och Winky**

By Smargden

Som vanligt äger jag inget, varken pengar eller rätten till namnet, förmodligen inte ens mig själv. Alltså JKR-skrev och fick igenom Harry Potter, och en trollkalsskola. Det finns en berättelse som är lite mer än 30 år gammal, som kan sägas vara en förebild för Harry Potter. Skulle jag bara ändra namnen en aning skulle storryn nedan kunna anses vara helt mitt - litterära verk, med alla rättigheter. Och kanske även som den är nu, om penningfrågan hade varit omvänd mellan mig och JKR. Hur någon kunnat få H.P. så berömd är egentligen underligt, med den typ av VÅLD MOT BARN, som det faktiskt är i den. Alltså det är förbjudet att skriva saker som H.P. innehåller, men det förbises tydligen. Se bara på Snapes övergrepp mot Harry, för att inte tala om Umbridge. Allt är egentligen VÅLDSPORNOGRAFI. Utan att det är sexuella inslag i det. Notera bara hur det är utmålat våld mot barn i hennes böcker. Men som sagt, i en del fall är det tydligen fritt fram.

Det här är en episod inte en lång berättelse. Men den spänner över lång tid.

(( Edit 2008-11-02, 2009-08-23 ))

— **Hogwarts 1995 oktober —**

Harry, hade just haft sin första konfrontation med Snape, efter att han hade lärt sig vad Dolores Umbridge hade för idéer. Han lång i sin säng och började rekapitulera det han hade varit med om så långt.

Egentligen var allt fel, så fel. Hogwarts var absolut inte ett säkert ställe. Han hade egentligen bara en möjlighet. I natt måste han börja, kanske skulle han kunna bli färdig i tid.

Snabbt kontrollerade han att alla sov, så packade han sin väska med det som var han hade tagit ur tidigare. Han valde att använda sin åskvigg. Att flyga gick snabbare och ljudlösare än att gå.

Han behövde allierade, men inte vilka som helst. Det hade han lärt sig. "Dobby, Winky"

"Harry Potter sir kallade på Dobby och Winky Sir." Sa Dobby medan Winky nickade med huvudet.

"Dobby, Winky, är ni bundna till Hogwarts, eller bara hjälper ni till här? Om ni är lediga, och kan tänka er att _binda_ er med mig så är jag intresserad."

"Harry Potter vill . . . vill ta oss in Sir?"

"Egentligen bara som vän, men säg mig ifall ni vill, jag måste veta att jag kan _beordra_ er att inte berätta var jag är, eller vad jag gör. Därför ser jag en bindning som nödvändig."

"Winky vill . . . Harry Potter Sir, Winky vill och Harry Potter är en bra trollkarl." Winkys snyftninger verkade absolut ärliga.

"Dobby?"

"Dobby vill gärna arbeta för Harry Potter Sir."

"Gott. Vi kommer att komma överens om betalning, klädsel, och arbetstider senare. Men först nu, jag kommer att lämna Hogwarts i natt. Jag har betalt för hela året, men det enda jag behöver härifrån till att börja med är mat. Det vill jag att ni hjälper mig med. Hur gör vi så det blir riktigt?"

Innan Harry hade hunnit förstå vad som hände så hade Dobby gjort ett litet jack på Harrys högra hand, ett par droppar blod kom fram, de båda kysste hans hand på blodfläckarna och en flerfärgad aura omslöt dem. Harry kände hur de två husalvernas väsen på något sätt förankrade sig hos honom. Han _visste_ att de _tillhörde_ honom, på samma sätt som hans båda armar tillhörde honom.

"Gott, jag hoppas ni aldrig ska behöva ångra er. Följ mig till rummen under ficktoaletten på andra våningen. Där nere ska vi ha första basen."

—

Motvilligt hade de två husalverna kommit med ner till basiliskens håla. De två var bundna att hjälpa Harry nu, och han förklarade att han behövde hjälp att ta rätt på kadavret, och få så mycket ut av det som möjligt.

—

** Gryffinders sovrum pojkar årskurs 5 morgonen efter **

"Neville har du sett Harry?" Frågade Ron.

"I går kväll kom han och gick direkt till sängs utan att ens säga _god natt_."

Efter att det stod klart att alla Harrys saker var borta förstod de att allt inte stod rätt till. Det var Kate som ropade på dem att komma till anslagstavlan.

Där fanns en liten notering.

—

_Söker ni mig – är det ert eget fel, inte mitt. Jag har frivilligt och slutgiltigt lämnat Hogwarts._

_Harry Potter_

—

Hermione och Ginny var de första som gick tillbaks till sina rum, de ville inte visa sina tårar. Båda grät de av samma orsak, deras hopp på honom hade försvunnit. Ginny hade försökt vinna honom genom att låtsas som att hon inte sökte hans kärlek längre. Hon hade börjat förstå att det inte var sättet att vinna Harry Potter. Hermione visste att Harry var hennes _enda_ vän på Hogwarts, möjlig romantik eller inte, men han var den enda hon hade som äkta vän. Nu kunde hon lika väl vända hem igen, hon skulle överväga det allvarligt. Hon skulle kunna ta tentorna efter att ha läst själv, om det behövdes. Och vad värre var, hon förstod honom väl.

När det gick upp för de andra att Harry Potter hade lämnat Hogwarts spreds det som en löpeld. Snart visste alla lärarna om det också. Det innebar att rektor Dumbledore fick problem.

—

Harry hade jobbiga dagar, det fanns mycket att ordna med, han hade skrivit brev som Dobby förmedlade, Hedwig hade fått sina uppgifter, hon skulle hjälpa Hermione en tid, naturligtvis bara tillfälligt.

Gringotts var en av dem han skrev en hel del med. Han bad inte om pengar, men om andra tjänster.

Dobby och Winky hade lärt sig att Harry gick noggrant tillväga när han behövde. Nu var det inte längre att springa rakt fram, här gällde planering.

Med böcker de två kunde skaffa, och deras möjlighet att flytta sig kunde de sälja det mesta av basilisken i lagom stora portioner runt om i världen.

Det gav pengar, som in sin tur kunde användas för inköp av nyttiga saker. Harry visste också att han behövde komma undan, och undan kom han först om han kunde uppfattas som att han hade lämnat dem.

Med sitt köpta trollspö som verktyg och ännu en i smyg lånad bok skapade han tre nya trollspön. Två gjorda av basilisktänder, ett av järnek som Dobby hämtade från skogen utanför Hogwarts, kärnan blev alvhår från både Dobby och Winky, de hade lämnat håren utan att vara beordrade till det. Ett fjärde trollspö, hade Dobby kommit med, länge hade Harry tittat på det i förundran. "Vad är det gjort av?"

"Aragogs Sir, Aragog har gjort den av sin väv, starkare än stål, aningen böjligt, alltså smidig, i det närmaste oförstörbar, vad som finns inuti vet jag inte, men jag är säker på att de finns saker av både enhörning och fenix, säkert mycket annat också som vi inte tänker på. Aragog sa något om en gottgörelse för att du dödade hans värsta fiende. _The King of snakes_ som han uttryckte det."

Harry tittade på det han höll i handen, det hade en inre lyster, och den kändes kraftfull.

"Harry Potter måste ta fram eget blod och låta magin i den suga upp blodet, då först blir den färdig. Och endast Master Harry Potter kan använda den."

—

Med mått de tagit på Harry fick han ny klädsel av basiliskhud. Kombinationen av garvat ömsat skinn och härdat skinn till ett mellanlager, och åter igen behandlat ömsat skinn utanpå blev till tre nya uppsättningar kläder. Harry hade insisterat på att när de arbetade tillsammans med basiliskskinnen skulle inte Dobby och Winky uppfatta sina egna kläder gjort i samma material, som om det var Harry som hade _gett_ dem det. De hade själva arbetat det till sig. När Winky började förstå att det var _stort_ godtog hon det tillsammans med Dobby. Därför kom de tre att ha matchande klädsel. Det bedömdes att det kunde vara upp till 95 procent eller bättre i skydd mot magi, mot ALL magi.

—

- - - Fågelskådarklubbens möte - - -

"Bill, du hade något att rapportera, låt oss höra." Sa Albus.

"Gringotts har blivit väldigt tystlåtna med allt som rör Potter nu. Potter har beordrat att inga fler utbetalningar får göras till Hogwarts. Inga fler utbetalningar som han inte själv hade verifierat över huvud taget. Och inga uppgifter får lämnas ut till någon. Men, jag lyckades höra att Potter har transfererat en ordentlig summa till Brasilien."

"Brasilien?"

"Tydligen."

"Hur kan han ha kommit dit?"

"Ja Kingsley?"

"Ministeriet har en notering om en beställd flyttnyckel till Lissabon, för några dagar sedan. Det som gör det intressant är att den som beställde den betalade kontant, och därför finns det inte koppling till något valvsnummer, personen bar en mantel för att ha ansiktet dolt, så vi har ingen identifiering av den köparen."

"Lissabon — vad har det med Brasilien att göra?"

"Det går regelbunden trafik med flygmattor mellan Lissabon och Rio de Janeiro. Dessutom går mugglartransporter som båtar därifrån. — Just till Brasilien."

Varför inte direkt härifrån?" Undrade Snape

"Vore inte det för iögonenfallande. Även för en så trångsynt som dig Snevillius." Skrockade Sirius, han hade fått ett förhandsbesked om Harrys plan på att försvinna, utan att han hade några detaljer.

"Vad kan vi göra för att få hem honom igen?" Undrade Tonks.

"Först måste han hittas, sen kan vi ta hem honom." Sa Albus så myndigt han nu kunde.

"Nej, kontrade Moody. Brasilien är inte USA, och inte en massa andra länder heller. Brasilien har en mycket snäv syn på interfererande enheter. Att komma in där är inga problem, men att ta ut någon därifrån, särskilt om personen har tagit kontakt med deras ministerium och fått asyl. Då spelar det ingen roll om det är ett spädbarn, bara det kan tala om vad det vill. Har Potter valt Brasilien, och har han fått asyl där. Då är vi brottslingar både där, och här, om vi hämtar tillbaks honom själva."

"Vi representerar ju ministeriet Schack."

"Gör vi? Det tror jag inte vi gör. Skulle vi försöka med det så vill jag ha den orden i skrift på ministeriets papper innan jag gör något av det. Du vet kanske att dementorerna faktiskt var på ett uppdrag för ministeriet när de angrep Potter. Det finns inga skrivna order om det, och det lär aldrig bli några heller."

"Från Ministeriet? Hur menar du?" Frågade en skrämd Tonks.

"Dolores jobbar för ministeriet. Hon hade beordrat det med uppmuntran från Fudge, men han menar att hon kanske gick lite väl drastiskt fram."

"Den KÄRRINGEN." Skrek många av dem.

"Sant, men hon är på Hogwarts nu, Harry är inte kvar där längre. Det finns ett samband med det".

"Kan hon ha . . . " Tonks röst tystnade

"Knappast." Försäkrade Kingsley.

"ORDNING." Sa Albus. Och fortsatte. "Vi vet alltså att Harry har lämnat Hogwarts, och vi tror det är frivilligt. Det finns tecken som tyder på att han finns i Sydamerika. Vad _kan_ vi göra?"

"Låt honom ruttna där." Sa Snape med tydligt förakt i rösten.

"Sirius, vad säger du om att ta dig dit och undersöka hur det är där?"

"Okej. Jag tar mig dit i morgon."

"Har vi inget annat att rapportera så avslutar vi för nu och tar oss tillbaks." Avslutade Albus.

—

Nästa dag satt folket i England med omnejd sitt morgonte i vrångstrupen. Harry hade valt att lämna ett besked, men via en så pass lång omväg att det tog en lång tid innan det nådde fram till Hogwarts. Och det nådde dit via _The Profet_.

—

Ett brev kom till denna tidning, och på avsändarens uppmaning återges det i faximil.

_Till Brittiska magiministeriet,_

_Och till Rektorn på Hogwarts, om det fortfarande är Albus Dumbledore._

_Till Brittiska folket._

_Till skitstöveln Severus Snape._

—

_Non ducor duco_

—

_Här kommer några sanningar._

_Ministeriet har fått besked att Voldemort hade återvänt för flera månader sedan. Vad gjorde ministern själv — jo ALLT för att Voldemort skulle få etablera sig stark så länge som möjligt. Om ministern hade intelligens nog att vara till nytta för Voldemort skulle jag anklaga honom för att jobba för honom, men tyvärr. Faktum kvarstår att med anledning av Fudges handlingar visar han sin inkompetens genom det har ministeriet ännu en gång bevisat var hans kompetens finns. I Lucius Malfoys hand._

—

_Jag anklagades för att ha brutit mot lagen om att utöva magi som underårig, nu i sommar — igen. Denna gång hade jag visserligen utövat magi._

_Ministeriet hävdar att dementorerna står under deras kontroll. Okej — därför är det enda möjligheten kvar — Ministeriet sände två dementorer till det område där jag bor. Min kusin, som alltså känner till om magi, och jag blev angripna. Tack vare att jag begärde att få lära mig magi för att bemöta dementorer under mitt tredje läsår kunde jag mota bort dem, med en patronusbesvärjelse._

_Genast startar ministeriet en rättegång inför hela stora rådet. Men med kort varsel bytte Fudge tid och plats för att Dumbledore förhoppningsvis inte skulle hinna fram i tid._

_Ministeriets åklagare, som normalt arbetar som Malfoys advokat, förklarade det omöjliga i att dementorer kunde finnas där och att det var jag som skröt med mina färdigheter._

_Nå det visade sig när Dumbledore kunde få fram vittnen att det verkligen fanns dementorer där, och att det därför var en situation som var LAGLIG att försvara sig i._

_Ministeriet — läs — MINISTERN vägrade att göra en utredning HUR det kunde komma sig att dementorerna kunde vara där. Slutledningen av det är att JAG inte kan komma till någon annan slutledning än att ministern själv sökte ta livet av mig, och andra som kunde finnas där._

_Dessutom, hävdades det i brevet som kallade mig till rättegången att jag var avstängd från Hogwarts, och att mitt trollspö förverkats och skulle förstöras. Alltså innan mitt fall ens hade prövats, var de så säkra på att kunna skyffla undan mig. Men jag lyckades överleva deras mordförsök på mig._

_De hävdade sektion I3, av den internationella överenskommelsen av sekretess avseende magi för icke magianvändare, det skulle ha gjort det ännu lättare för dem att vinna målet mot mig om det nu inte hade bevisats att det fanns ett verkligt hot. Den passusen gäller om jag använder magi inför personer som INTE känner till om oss, men Dudley, min kusin, han känner till om oss. Alltså var inte heller den passusen tillämplig. _

_Så kan vi fråga oss, hur visste de att det fanns andra än jag på plats, om de inte hade någon som tittade på ? ? ? — just det, det var ju som jag nämnde ett mordförsök, och någon hade kontroll över dementorerna. Alltså fanns det någon där som övervakade händelsen._

_Nu har ministeriet sänt en lärare till Hogwarts för att se till att eleverna INTE ska lära sig att försvara sig. Ämnet, försvar mot svartkonst och annat, även kallat försvar mot användare av mörk magi. Den lärarens enda mantra är att KALLA PÅ AURORERNA, de är de som ska ta hand om det._

_Inte en enda tillstymmelse till att få försvara sig själv ska läras ut. Det stämmer INTE med läroplanen. Det måste vara ännu ett försök att försvaga den allmänna befolkningen. Dessutom använder hon tortyr. De elever som hon finner orsak att tortera, tvingar hon att skriva med en __**blodspenna**__, vilka förbjöds för länge sedan._

_Det är ministeriet av idag. Så jag sänder tillbaks mitt trollspö brutet och hackat i så små delar att inte ens Ollivander kan återställa den till användbart skick._

_Albus Dumbledore. Vad hade du för rätt att ändra mitt liv till ett helvete. Sirius Black är oskyldig och du vet det, du visste det redan då. Du vet att Peter Pettigrew lever, du vet att han fick en Order of Merlin._

_Ja — gott folk, jag Harry James Potter har träffat Peter Pettigrew helt nyligen, och han har erkänt för mig. Det var han som på Voldemorts order, dödade Cedric Diggory. Det är, han som har fått en Order of Merlin för att han förrådde mina föräldrar, och fick dem dödade._

—

_Det förväntas av mig att hålla tyst om det därför att Severus Snape, också kände till samma fakta. Men han har en så vacker tatuering på sin vänstra underarm, och han påstås vara en så duktig lärare i trolldryckstillverkning. Skitsnack. Fråga alla elever som gått på Hogwarts så kommer ni att få ett ganska intressant resultat._

_Alla som har sympatier som är, eller påminner om Voldemorts anhang, kommer att höja honom till skyarna. Medan resten har en klart annan uppfattning. Fakta angående hans så kallade undervisning:_

_Det är LÄTTARE, att lära sig att tillverka trolldryck genom att sitta henna i köket och läsa recepten från en bok som har dem KORREKT angivet än att läsa dem från tavlan, där vissa detaljer — så lägligt utelämnats — medan de i Slytherin redan kvällen före fått veta vad de ska tänka på, av det som inte finns med på tavlan. Hans lärometoder är INTE som lärare utan mer som torterare med verbal piska. Nej, det är inte en lärare att respektera för sin roll som lärare._

_Varför ska jag hålla tyst om det — ? — Jo därför att han står under Rektor Albus Dumbledores beskydd, av orsaker som alla kan gissa. Endera finns kopplingen dem emellan i deras sovrum, eller så är Snape på annat sätt lika nära Dumbledore, som han är nära Voldemort._

_Mitt första år på Hogwarts. Var livsfarligt. En lärare bar på Voldemorts själ inom sig. Ja — det är helt sant. Läraren dog under läsåret._

_Mitt andra år på Hogwarts, en av Voldemorts hantlangare såg till att en annan del av Voldemort kom loss på skolan, och på så sätt kom en 60 fot lång, 1000 år gammal basilisk lös. Ja, jag vet, för jag dödade den. Ja, det kan låta som skryt, men Albus Dumbledore VET det. Läraren det året var ännu ett hån mot lärarkåren. Den läraren utplånade sitt eget minne, i sitt försök att angripa mig och en annan elev._

_Mitt tredje år på Hogwarts. Angripen av 98 dementorer SAMTIDIGT. Ja — min patronus gjorde susen den gången. Men hela det läsåret var en kontinuerlig livsfarlig situation._

_Mitt fjärde år på Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore kan under ett helt läsår inte avslöja att en bedragare använder trolldryck för att se ut som hans egen vän och stridskamrat sedan flera år. Att han dessutom godtog att den bedragaren, Cruch junior för övrigt, fick peta in mig i en livsfarlig lek, utan att jag ens försökt komma med själv — är oförlåtligt._

_Chruch Junior, för er som inte vet det. Hans far lyfte ut honom från Azkaban. Beakta att Chruch senior var en av ministeriets anställda. Båda är för övrigt döda nu. När aurorerna hade Chruch fängslad och avslöjad som dödsätare, så beordrade Fudge genast att döda honom direkt._

_Det kan ses som ett straff — men tänk efter, just då, hade Cedric Diggorys döda kropp kommit tillbaks med mig, även jag ordentligt skadad._

_Vad kunde ha varit lämpligt att göra om inte FÖRHÖRA fången med sanningsserum. Men det kunde ha gett avslöjanden som Fudge gör allt för att dölja — åter igen, går han Voldemorts ärenden, medvetet eller omedvetet — resultatet är dock det samma._

_Så detta år. Jag gav helt enkelt upp._

_Jag anklagar Albus Dumbledore för övergrepp i arvssak. Han har förändrat mitt liv och Sirius Blacks liv till två helveten. Jag förklarar att kommer du i närheten av mig utan att ha fått tillstånd till det av mig själv, ser jag det som ännu ett livsfarligt angrepp mot mig och jag kommer att försvara mig därefter._

_Severus Snape, kommer du inom min räckvidd utan att jag har sökt komma så nära dig, kommer jag att göra allt jag kan för att ända ditt liv — för det du har utsatt mig för._

_Cornelius Fudge, dig kommer jag inte ens att fundera mer över. Snubblar jag över dig så kommer min dolk att hitta ditt hjärta snabbare än du kan ropa på Malfoy._

_Hur kommer det sig att en magisk ed, är så stark?_

_Hur tror du att det är möjligt att bli märkt som Voldemorts ägodel, mot din egen vilja ???_

_Alla märkta, har godtagit det frivilligt. Överbevisa mig om motsatsen genom att förhöra de med Voldemorts märke under en trollkarlsed och sanningsserum._

_Att Fudge tar emot ansenliga mängder pengar av Lucius Malfoy för att slippa förhöras under de formerna är det ministerium ni har, och ni förtjänar inget bättre som ni hanterade mig under förra året._

_Jag är inte en av Voldemort hejdukar, jag kommer aldrig att alliera mig med honom. MEN — ni kommer att ha honom för er själva, jag är inte längre tillsammans med er._

—

_Adjö_

_Harry Potter._

—

Brevet enligt ovan kom till denna tidning från Brasilien. Vilket tyder på att Potter har lämnat Storbritannien för gott. Resterna av trollspöt som nämns i texten har Ollivander bekräftat att är det han sålde till Potter.

—

Albus lade ner tidningen. 'Så var det bekräftat då. Brasilien var det. Hur skulle de få hem honom igen, nu när han dessutom så tydligt hade tagit avstånd från dem. Men nu gällde det att rädda det som räddas kunde.'

—

Artikeln fick många olika reaktioner. 268 elever kallades hem från Hogwarts redan samma dag. Bland dem fanns alla Weasley, Longbottom, Lovegood, Bones, Abbot, Greengrass, Patin, Finnigan, Jordan, Chang och många, många fler.

Det blev så många så skolan inte skulle kunna fortsätta efter jul. Terminsavgifterna betalades dock inte tillbaks, och då det fanns anledning att misstänka att skolan inte levde upp till sina löften.

Innan veckan var över hade ytterligare 219 elever lämnat Hogwarts. Totalt 487 elever försvann snabbt på grund av ett brev i tidningen. Det som inte så många visste just då, var att de alla dessutom lämnade Storbritannien. Lämnade med så få spår efter sig som möjligt. Hermione, och många andra första generationens magianvändare gjorde också slag i saken och lämnade Hogwarts, som nu fann för gott att förklara att skolan stängde helt i anslutning till juluppehållet.

—

Det blev visserligen lite kraftfullare reaktion än Harry hade räknat med, men resultatet visade vilket stöd han egentligen hade.

Harry hade visserligen en tid i ensamhet, men det gagnade honom därför att han fick den tid han behövde för att lösa sitt huvudbehov, att läsa och öva. Dobby och Winky kunde hämta böcker till honom. Dessutom undersökte han hela utrymmet Slytherin hade och det var åtskilligt mer än bara första rummen.

Han fann också tre extra utgångar från den hemliga kammaren. Det var när han började läsa om magiska förflyttningssätt och han frågade Winky hur hon gjorde, som de började lära honom alvmagi.

Harry märke också att det fanns något underliggande för både Dobby och Winky, något de var förbjudna att tala om. Deras egen historia. Alltmer började Harry tränga in i sina _vänner_ eller kanske mer så att hans medvetna började omfatta dem. Därför kunde han också absorbera dem mer och mer, och snart ansågs inte Harry vara en _främling_.

Harry fick klart för sig att husalver hade en förhäxning över sig. De var egentligen avkomma från skogsalver och vanliga människor, men de hade drabbats av en förbannelse som låste dem till tjänande husalver i en, för dem, grotekst förkrypt storlek och utseende.

Ingen husalv fick någonsin på något sätt tala om för människor att den dag då en manlig människa förälskade sig i en kvinnlig husalv, och hennes egna kärlekskänslor i sin tur inifrån sig själv började vakna kunde förhäxningen hävas.

Harry hade kärlek för många, och på olika sätt, men hela tiden han hade känt Winky hade gillat henne utan att han förstod varför, Dobby med för all del. Men Harry hade känt det som om han var särskilt öm för Winky, utan att han för den skulle ens hade tänkt romatik. Men nu drevs det fram allt mer.

Dobby hade märkt det och uppmuntrade, han var glad inom sig, Harry hade befriat honom från helvetet hos Malfoys.

Dobby och Winky var de som skötte om Harry, naturligtvis visste de andra husalverna om att Harry Potter fanns närmare än alla andra trodde. Först hade det blivit Kaos på skolan när det visade sig att Potter var borta.

—

Ingen hade någonsin mints det de senaste fem hundra åren, men klargröna ögon var ett av tecknen av flera på att det fanns alver i släktskapet. Hur långt tillbaks det gick var det ingen som visste, dessutom var det inte alla barn av en klargrönögd som fick det anlaget med sig. Alverna hade få barn, just därför att deras livslängd var så avsevärd. Därför kunde en med de klara gröna ögonen aldrig få mer än högst två barn med det arvet. Det i sig saknade betydelse för de flesta maigiosi, då de sällan hade fler än två barn ändå.

Dobby visste det, liksom Winky, Harry var en av dem, kunde han befria Winky från förbannelsen, skulle ALLA alver i hans närhet befrias, och så länge han var på Hogwarts skulle alla 169 alverna där också beröras.

—

Naturligtvis krävde många att de Harry Potter hade anklagat skulle undersökas. Därför beordrades arresteringen av Umbridge, och Fudge tvingades _bekänna färg_. Men det ledde också till ett _inbördeskrig_ inom ministeriet då det kom till en plötslig uppgörelse där. Åtta aurorer samt sexton övriga var på Voldemorts sida, och blodbadet inom ministeriet blev ett faktum. I den striden dog även Fudge och Umbridge.

—

Beslutet att stänga Hogwarts ifrågasattes, men beslutet fanns, eftersom upploppet inom ministeriet visade på hur osäker tillvaron var urholkades tilltron ännu mer. Gringotts bad i brev till Harry att han skulle besöka dem — _i ett angeläget ärende_. Och Harry visste att när Gringotts kallade ett ärende _angeläget_ så menade de det verkligen, varför Harry utnyttjade deras flyttnyckel, efter att han hade lämnat sitt läger.

—

"Griphook, det här brevet jag fick säger att ni vill se mig, kan du föra mig till den som sänt det?"

"Ah - herr Potter, så bra. Det är verkligt intressant att se dig. Lever livet väl med dig?"

"Tack Griphook, det är bra att se dig också, hoppas ditt guld växer dig stark."

"Ah — Herr Potter har god smak, jo tack, men nu låt mig föra dig till Regnot."

—

"Ah — Herr Potter, välkommen. Det har kommit till mina öron att Hogwarts skola stänger ner. Det innebär att hyresavtalet också löper ut. Möjligen vet du att du är arvtagare till Lord Gryffindor, — Va — inte?, men nå, låt mig fortsätta. Alltså familjen Gryffindor bytte namn till Potter för ungefär åtta hundra år sedan. Dessutom har flickor från både Hufflepuff och Ravenclaw blivit ingifta i familjen Potter, alltså i familjen Gryffindor.

"I förra kriget dog den siste i både Ravenclaw och Hufflepuffs familjer. Efter det har en mängd undersökningar gjorts av oss, och vi har funnit att största sannolikhet för _godtagande_ av arvet har hamnat inom Potters familj. Det finns några andra alternativ, men de ligger längre ifrån, bland dem finns familjerna Malfoy, och familjen Black. Draco Malfoy, är ett hett tips, längre fram i tiden, då han är bördig från både Malfoy och Black. Men så länge han inte är arvtagare av vare sig sin far eller mor, då de båda lever är han inte aktuell — i nuläget.

"Men Potters gren har, enligt vad vi har kommit fram till, en större möjlighet att godtas, därför vill jag att du testar för att de ska godta dig som deras nya arvinge.

"Att du är en Gryffindor, det är ställt utom allt tvivel. Så först tar du på den här ringen, det är din, och skulle ha varit på ditt finger redan när du fyllde sex år."

"SEX ÅR — men . . . ?"

"Som siste i en familj av minst _Lord_ kan ingen hindra dig från att ta arvet i anspråk. Däremot, måste du ha några rådgivare, som kan hjälpa dig innan du blir vuxen. Men se så, ta på den här först."

Harry gjorde som han var tillsagd, och tog på ringen. Först krympte den och ett sting brände till en stund innan det släppte och en varm känsla spred sig.

De som sedan hände kom helt utan förvarning. En fruktansvärd värk startade i hans främre del av huvudet, och allt svartnade för hans ögon.

—

"Han kommer sig till nu, _Potter_ — kan du höra mig?"

"JA — vad hände?"

"Något oväntat, du visste säkert inte om det själv, men något som måste ha varit ett själsfragment av Voldemort lämnade platsen där ditt ärr fanns, det är fortfarande ett sår där, men — hur känns det nu?"

"Bättre, faktiskt, när jag tänker efter tror jag att jag aldrig har känt mig bättre — någonsin. Men jag har fortfarande en underlig huvudvärk."

"Jag tror det kommer att lätta efter en stund. När du ianspråktog den ringen så renade den dig på något sätt, OM — det är så att du hade ett själsfragment av Voldemort i dig efter det som hände när han försökte döda dig, förklarar det vad som hände. Ringen godtog inte att den fanns kvar, och helt enkelt kastade ut den."

"Oj."

"Nå, det är över nu, nästa steg är att prova om Lady Ravenclaws ring godtar dig som arvtagare — OM, den gör det, är det så att din första dotter, är arvtagare, och hon har den ringen från den dag hon fyller elva år. Om den inte godtar dig kommer du bara att känna att den inte hör hemma hos dig, och den kommer inte att anpassa sin storlek till dig."

Harry satte även den på sig och nästan väntade att samma huvudvärk skulle komma igen, men han kände hur värmen spred sig inom honom när ringen omslöt hans finger och formade sig.

"Bra, då provar vi med Lady Hufflepuff's ring, den övergår till din andra dotter, om du enbart fått en dotter, går den över till henne i arv. Hon i sin tur lämnar den till sin andra dotter, och så vidare."

Även Hufflepuff ring anpassade sig på honom.

"Nu kommer det verkligt svåra, med tre av grundarna kan du bestämma över den fjärde, och i avsaknad av den fjärde, kan de helt enkelt ignorera den delen — MEN, de kan aldrig hindra den fjärde tillträde till Hogwarts därför är det viktigt att fortsätta.

"Tom Riddle, hävdade att han var ättling efter Lord Slytherin, men notera att han aldrig hävdade namnet Lord Slytherin som sitt. Han nämnde heller aldrig att han försökte ta valvet efter Lord Slyrherin i anspråk.

"Det intressanta är att samtliga fyra grundare av Hogwarts har gjort ett gemensamt testamente. I det stipuleras att '_den arvtagare som försöker döda någon av de övriga arvtagarna automatiskt ska uteslutas från arvsrätten.'_ Det fällde Voldemort när han dödade din farfar och din far. Men han kom aldrig ifråga för redan tidigare hade han dödat den som kunnat kalla sig Lady Ravenclaw. Men utan att han ens försökte, dödade han sin mor när han föddes. Testamentet nämner inget om medvetet, avsiktligt eller något i den stilen. Unge Toms födsel dödade en arvtagare, det räckte för att han själv aldrig kunde bli en arvtagare.

"Det föranledde oss att söka i alla möjliga arkiv, och vi har kommit fram till att en dotter i tredje led av Lord Slytherin gifte sig med en son till Lady Hufflepuff. På så sätt kom alltså Slytherins arvslinje att växlas in med Hufflepuff. Och längre ner i generationerna växlades den linjen in igen med Hufflepuffs arvtagarlinje. Därför vill jag att du testar även Lord Slytherins ring. Men här är det en liten varning, om du känner minsta obehag av den, ta genast av dig den. Alla Lord-ringar har den egenheten att de aldrig skadar — under den första minuten, men visar obehag. Behåller du den på trots ett obehag, kan det hända mindre trevliga saker."

Med ett visst mått av rädsla tog Harry på även den ringen, och efter en uppsjö av känslosvall gjorde han sig beredd att riva av sig den, men den anpassade sig och spred en ny känsla, _bestämdhet_.

"Den verkar godta mig. Hur är det möjligt — jag har ju dödat Voldemort."

"Nej, han är inte död — ännu, dessutom är han inte arvtagare. Nu kommer vi till _varför_ jag ville se dig. Skolan stängs ju, det innebär att hyresavtalet upphör. När skolan har upphört, så har inte slottet något ansvar för skolpersonal. Skolan har hyrt lokaler _möblerade och med tillbehör_. Av grundarna. Men när nu skolan upphör, upphör också rektorns och övrigas befogenhet inom lokalerna — och de är DINA."

"MINA?"

"Ja, du bör ta dig tillbaks, och en minut efter att alla eleverna har lämnat skolan, beordrar du husalverna att packa lärarnas PERSONLIGA tillhörigheter och flytta dem till utanför skolans lokaler. Om du vill låta någon vara kvar, som anställd av dig, är det upp till dig att _anaställa_ den personen."

"Anställa — inte har jag råd att anställa någon."

"Fel igen, samtliga grundarnas valv, håller tillsammans över hundra miljoner galleons, det är hyreskostnad från många år, samt inkomst från ägarandelar vi ansvarar för att följs upp. Du kan dessutom _köpa_ tjänst av oss att sätta upp nya områdesskydd, just för att hindra _obehöriga_ att komma in där. Du bör göra det därför att när skolan upphör faller också de områdesskydd som är uppsatta _för skolan_."

—

Naturligtvis hände det mycket den första timmen efter att de elever som fanns kvar vid Hogwarts hade gått ut genom dörrarna. Mest förvånad blev rektorn när han meddelades att: "_Hogwarts nu är privat egendom eftersom skolans hyresavtal just har upphört att gälla. All obehörig personal har en timme på sig att lämna området. Allt personligt kommer att packas och placeras utanför entrén genom husalvernas försorg — alla försök att ta med annat än personliga saker kommer att bestraffas._"

Med det stängdes slottets interna flamnätverk ner. Likaså upphörde alla flyttnycklar rektorn hade gjort att fungera — inom området. Likaså upphörde all möjlighet att omvandla saker efter att Minerva hade försökt omvandla flera av de böcker som _egentligen tillhörde biblioteket_ till berlocker så att hon kunde ta med dem som _personliga tillhörigheter_. Bestraffningen blev också omedelbar hennes trollspö började brinna.

Severus Snape packade sin koffert full med ingredienser — saker som han ansåg vara hans privata, de var visserligen inköpta samtidigt som skolmaterial och med skolans pengar. Men de var hans _personliga_, tyckte han. Ända tills han upptäckte att hans krympta koffert inte fanns kvar i hans ficka längre. Med den försvann även saker som verkligen var hans personliga saker. Inklusive tre minnessoll, med innehåll.

För Pomona blev det lite lindrigare, växter som inte var _de enda_ brydde sig _slottet_ inte om att hon tog med, när det gällde för henne att bara ha ett par exemplar för att komma igång hemma. Hon tog inget för att det hade _värde_, utan bara var det som det fanns mer av, och hon kunde använda för att komma igång själv.

Flitwick däremot, hade aldrig nyttjat skolan när han skaffade böcker, alla hans böcker hade han köpt för egna pengar, och han höll mycket strikt ordning på vad som var hans — och vad som var skolans. Till hans förvåning fanns ett brev till honom.

—

_Bäste Flitwick._

_Det har kommit till min kännedom, att du sätts på bar backe, om du kastas ut ur Hogwarts. Du — och bara du. Erbjuds att fortsätta __hyra__ din lägenhet. Samtidigt är jag intresserad av att ta dina tjänster i anspråk — som lärare —, samma lön som Hogwarts har gett dig, alltså 487 galleons per månad, och mat och husrum. Du har alltså tre möjligheter. Endera lämna slottet som de övriga, eller bara bo kvar och betala hyra femtio gelleons per månad. Sjuttiofem, om du också vill inkludera dina måltider. Och slutligen att fortsätta din tjänst, som privat lärare._

_Sätt en droppe blod i någon av de två alvtalsplatserna om du vill stanna kvar. De behövs för de nya skydden som kommer att resas efter att alla har lämnat området._

_Vem jag är — talar jag om ifall du stannar kvar._

_Lorderna GSRH_

—

Han läste brevet igen, och igen. Slutligen satte han sin droppe blod på platsen som gjorde att han stannade kvar som lärare.

— * — En liten stund senare — * —

"Harry — _Harry Potter_, är DU HÄR?"

"Ja professor, se här mina ringar, samtliga fyra grundarnas sigill. De har alla godtagit mig, och när rektorn stängde skolan upphörde också hyresavtalet de hade med arvtagarna. Därför är hela slottet mitt. Just i detta nu så pågår dessutom en mycket omfattande förändring av områdesskydden. Min avsikt är att ta in alla oskyldiga barn hit, men det första som kommer att hända är en klar förändring av förhållandet för _husalverna_ som egentligen är en blandras mellan skogsalver och människor. Jag och Winky har förenat oss som par. Det gjorde att förbannelsen har släppt på alla husalver omkring, och förmodligen kommer det att sprida sig runt om efter hand. Det är en relativt långsam process för dem att återgå till sin verkliga form. Några dagar efter nyår räknar vi med att alla alver här på Hogwarts har återfått sitt rätta utseende."

"Vad vill du att jag ska göra?"

"Jag behöver lära mig mycket, främst eget försvar. Vad de omvandlade alverna kommer att behöva vet jag inte, men det löser vi sedan. Jag skulle kunna tänka mig Minerva här, men hon var för slapp mot Umbridge och för nära allierad med Dumbledore för min smak, Poppy, kan jag tänka mig om hon känner för det, men då måste hon bedyra, helst med en ed på att hon inte går Albus ärenden. Jag tror hon kan behövas. Voldemort och hans dödsätare kommer att ha en mörk framtid. Jag har satt av tio miljoner till jakten av dem. Tio tusen för en död _märkt_ dödsätare, femtio tusen för en enbart allierad, men styrkt voldemortanhängare. Femhundra tusen för en död Voldemort. Betalas ut anonymt. Men goblins vet var de ska tala om var och hur blodspengarna ska förmedlas. De går inte ut i ett stort slag, de tar dem enskilt, om natten. De omärkta måste tas levande och de kommer att förhöras _korrekt_, är de anhängare - så _försvinner_ de diskret."

"Kan det vara _lagligt_?"

"Naturligtvis inte, men vi har ett krig inför oss, och krig är inte lagliga, den som startat det är den som är — mest skyldig, — men jag tänker inte bli ett offer för Voldi igen. Dessutom är det helt _anonymt_. Det är Fudge som har drivit mig till denna nivå, och blir det någon diskussion om hanteringen så kommer jag att hålla hårt på att ministeriet är en enhet, och att ministern själv satte dementorer mot mig innan jag ens hade fyllt femton år. Så — jag bara försvarar mig."

"Ja sett ur den synvinkeln. Men varför stänga ner skolan?"

"Jag har inte stängt skolan, det var rektorn som gjorde det. Jag släppte några sanningsbomber, men det är ju inte mitt fel att folk reagerar på sanningen. Skolans hyresavtal förklarar att när skolan stängs upphör all skoladministrativ verksamhet. Allt som är _skolrelaterat_ försvinner. Det inkluderar alla tidigare områdesskydd. Jag blev tvungen att ta över slottet om det inte skulle förfalla under våren. Jag vet inte om rektorn tänkte försöka _konfiskera_ allt som finns inne i slottet innan det rasade samman."

"Han sa inget om det på några lärarmöten, han kanske inte ens kände till om det."

"Spelar ingen roll, nu är allt mitt, så det står kvar, och nya områdesskydd är uppe redan, jag känner hur de växer till sig, lager för lager."

—

Under de tre månader som följde rensades brittiska magibefolkningen från över tre hundra märkta och omärkta anhängare till Voldemort. Han själv drabbades av att allt färre och färre kom till honom, och i ren desperation avsåg han _invadera_ Hogwarts. Onsdag den trettonde mars kallade han allt han hade i märkta anhängare till mörka skogen utanför Hogwarts.

Fem minuter senare var hans bröst genomborrad av åttiosex pilar, fyra av dem var av silver, de tolv som hade hörsammat kallelsen, låg också döda på marken, alla genomborrade av pilar. Att pilar av silver användes berodde på att de visste att några av hans anhängare var _extra känsliga_ för det materialet.

Morgonen efter möttes flanörerna på Diagongränden av en makaber syn. Samtliga döda märkta dödsätare som Gringotts hade tagit emot hade hållits bevarade under _stasis_ nu låg tvåhudratjugo märkta dödsätare döda, och en likaså död Voldemort upplagda på rad. Runt Voldemorts hals fanns hans döda orm. Där låg också en förstörd dagbok, en trasig ring, ett bröstsmycke, Helgas bägare liksom Rowenas diadem. På Voldemorts bara bröst fanns resterna av en krossad kristall.

Texten på dokumentet i hans hand förklarade en hel del om hur horcruxen hade använts, och vad som hade hänt med dem alla. Det som inte stod, var att Harry själv var den som med en själsförbannelse brände upp de sista resterna som fanns i den kristall Goblins hade tvingat in fragmentet från honom själv in i, då när han tog på Gryffindors ring. På så sätt hade profetian fullföljts. Potter visste om alvernas möjlighet att återvända — det visste inte Tom Riddle, liksom att det var Harry Potter, den märkte som förstörde det sista fragmentet av Voldemort.

Slottet byggdes om en hel del, Köket som var avsett för husalver gjordes om att betjänas av människor, likaså byggdes tre nya torn, och fem nya längor, utöver slottets alla alver anslöt sig ytterligare åtta hundra nya halvalver till dem. I och med att _förbannelsen bröts_ gick det som en våg ut över världen. Och inom ett par månade hade alla _huslaver_ återfått sin rätta skepnad som högresta människor, med aningen högre höjd på öronen och skimrande klargröna ögon.

Hogwarts med mörka skogen blev centrum för dem, samtidigt som _mörka skogen_ började ljusna upp för att åter bli alvernas naturliga område.

Två år senare var Hogwarts åter en skola, men under ny ledning. Harry hade valt att tona ner sin betydelse och insisterade på att förste nye rektorn skulle bli Dobby, men inte i sin tidigare gestalt. Den nye Dobby tog sig namnet Harold Jeramy Evyleave, att det var Harry som föreslog honom namnet gjorde att han naturligtvis inte såg något annat alternativ. När han dessutom ombads att ta tjänsten som rektor grät han av lycka.

De fem nya längorna blev till nya elevhem. Det blev aldrig någon ny form av _sortering_ till dem, de fylldes på i turordning, en till vart och ett och så vidare. Däremot omvandlades de fyra forna elevhemmen till att bli studiecenter för mer avancerad utbildning i olika ämnen. Slytherin för trolldrycks och örtbaserade linjer samt djur och djurhållning. Gryffindor fick inriktningen av auror, skyddsvakt och den typen av linjer. Medan Ravenclaw blev akademisk utbildning som advokat, bank - och samhälls - administrativa linjer. Medan Hufflepuff riktade in sig på vård och omsorg, samt handel och byggtekniska och andra praktiska linjer.

Trots Harrys protester fick den nya delen allmänt namnet "Potterhusen" och inom kort var det så etablerat att han inte kunde ändra det själv heller. Hans _privata_ lägenhet var dessutom i ett av de tre nya tornen. Flitwick och Eveleave, hade toppvåningarna i de två andra.

Tidigt hade ministeriet försökt återta makten i England, men tre ord på första sidan i _The Profet_ fick dem att backa. Han hade helt enkelt talat om för dem att de hade upphört. "_VINNAREN TAR ALLT"_. Var hans ord. Efter att med sin _stab_ av livvakter från tidigare Hogwartsalver, som nu var resliga och ingav respekt, satte Harry sig själv som _arbetsgivare_ i ministeriet.

Alla blev de _nyanställda_, med ett anställningskontrakt som omöjliggjorde det för dem att ta mutor, eller att skapa andra allianser som motarbetade deras egentliga anställning. Han satte Sirius Black, Remus Lupin samt Amelia Bones som fungerande minister. En av dem var alltid anträffbar, alla kunde de ta _snabba tillfälliga beslut_, men övriga beslut skulle de vara eniga i.

Likaså satte han in goblins som ekonomiansvariga, och satte en skattesats på inkomst av kapital, och en annan för inkomst av tjänst, dessutom var skattesatsen progressiv så att ju mer inkomsten var, ju större var skattesatsen utan att det blev en för stor börda. Skatten skalan var så ordnad att för första tusendet galleons var skatten –NOLL- efter det höjdes procentsatsen för vart tusende, och det påverkade inte underliggande nivå. Allt baserades på inkomsten inom det intervallet. Det innebar att det aldrig blev fråga om att en intjänad gallon för mycket skulle påverka skatten för resten av inkomsten.

Med det skulle ministeriets _affärer_ bli självbärande och inte i behov av _allmosor eller bestickningar_.

Snape hade _fallit offer_ för upprensningen, men Albus Dumbledore sattes i _husarrest_. Ingen visste heller vart hans fenix hade tagit vägen, förrän skolan åter öppnade under ny administration, då förstod de att Fawkes hörde skolan till.

Efter en lång utredning och en del _givande och tagande_ blev det en konstellation där Harry Potter blev vigd med Winkeria Loriin, tidigare känd under namnet Winky, och med Wirginia Molly Weasley, Hermione Jeane Granger och Nymfodora Andromeda Tonks.

Wikys första dotter skulle sedan bli Lady Hufflepuff, Ginnys första son skulle bli Lord Gryffindor, Tonks första son skulle bli Lord Slytherin, och slutligen Hermiones dotter skulle bli Lady Ravenclaw.

Då när allt förändrades var det ingen som anade att Harry Potter och hans hustru Winkeria skulle hålla sina vakande ögon över dem i de fem följande seklerna. De flesta hade trott att Niklas Flamell levde länge genom sin trolldryck, det var naturligtvis helt fel, och stenen var bara en skröna, den verkliga orsaken var att han var en av få som hade erhållit ett så start alvinflytande att det höll honom ung länge.

Harry överlät sina ringar till sina kvinnliga arvtagare då de fyllde elva och till manliga _arvtagare_ den dag de fyllde tjugoett. Natten då Winkeria dog övergick han att för all framtid stanna i sin fenixform. Efter att han hade återfötts efter en av sina bränningar, gjorde han en _tripp_, och hittade en ung Albus Dumbledore. Då först visste han vem Fawkes var, och varför han hade varit så positivt inställd till _unge Harry_, det var ju han själv.

Det var också i det som han förstod det han måste göra med unge Harry. Många visste, alltså visste längre fram i tiden, vad horcrux var, och hur de normalt skapades. Men de visste inte att de också kunde skapas på andra sätt. Själslig förening och med ett utbyte mellan själsfränder. På så sätt kunde en liten bit av den andres själ ta sin boning hos den andre. Det gav en försäkring om att vännen inte skulle dö ensam.

Harry som Fawkes förenade sin själ med unge Harry. Han tog till sig en fjärdedel av unge Harrys själ in i sin fågelform. Tack vare det förblev Harry odödlig, intill dess att han åter var enbart sig själv. Inte ens Voldemort skulle kunna döda honom.

Felet han gjorde förstod han nu, han gjorde det för sent inför händelsen. Platsen fanns, för Voldemorts själsfragment, att rymmas inne i Harrys medvetna, och därför kunde det av Voldemort nyskapade horcrux hamna där. Men allt det var över nu. Allt hade ju ordnat sig till slut.

Nu hade han bara att vaka över allt tills hans älskade Winkeria lämnade då skulle han själv också låta sitt liv falna ner. Men dit var det ännu ett halvt millenium — igen.

— **Finite —**


End file.
